living together sux
by Deisasu-kawaii
Summary: its a story bout some of the main naruto characters and some original characters based on my friends, some of the best and most awkward moments eva.there are lots of couples in this, rated m for stuff. yay perverse stuff. mwahaha im not evil
1. Chapter 1: wake up call

**Hey everyone this is my first fic. Well actually my friends had some input in it to so it is really crazy anyway if u don't like then to bad, and if you don't like a fic were REAL people are in it ( aka my god damn gay and annoying friends then to bad don't read its your loss and u suck for hurting my feelings. Anyway enough babble from and lets get on with the fic (jeez I didn't know I blabbed on like this )**

**One fr****iend comes along I WROTE IT! -glomp- **

**--o---o---o----o---o----o---o---o----o---o----o---o--**

"Wake up everyone!!" A girl said running into the nine bedrooms.

"Get lost Pig it's to early!" Sakura said from her room

"Yeah go away Ino" Bec said from her room before slamming the door.

"Hey who wants to come with me to wake the boys?" She said grinning evilly.

"I'm up!" Anita said and was standing right beside Ino in a matter of seconds, the girls sweat dropped. You wouldn't be able to wake this girl with a bomb but say anything about waking someone else and she's up. Her roommate was still sleeping and until someone threw a bucket of water on her she wouldn't be up. That girl was Somerley.

"Your to hyper this early" Sakura said coming out of her room which she shared with Ino.

"Yeah whatever billboard brow" Ino said sarcastically as her roommate scowled at her.

"What was that Ino Pig?" Sakura growled looking daggers at her.

"Stop fighting already I thought we were gonna wake the boys up!" Anita said as she was trying to break the girls fighting up, as she feared that they might wake everyone else up before she could.

"C'mon guys lets just go and annoy the boys c'mon! C'mon!" Anita said being her normal hyper self.

"What's all the yelling about?" Hinata asked as she appeared at her bedroom door.

"Oh they're fighting again," Nicole sighed as she appeared next to her roommate Hinata.

"What about now?" Nicole asked TenTen, who had come out before from the room she shared with Neji.

"Sakura's just angry at Ino for waking her up, and Anita's only trying to calm them down so they won't wake the boys."

"That's strange for Anita" Nicole said it didn't sound like her friend at all,

"She just wants to wake them herself"

"Oh" Nicole and Hinata said smiling that sounded like more Anita,

"Hey you guys cant you be a little more quiet this early in the morning" said an angry Rachael emerging from her and Deidara's room

"Oh g-good morning Rachael," stuttered Hinata at seeing what Rachael was wearing the other girls were all speechless for she was still in her short silk night dress. At noticing everyone staring at her she realised what she was wearing and ran back into her room to find Deidara waking up and getting ready to go down stairs and cook breakfast but stopped in his tracks seeing what Rachael was wearing and a small blush appeared on her face and at this Deidara just smiled gave her a kiss.

"Good morning Deidara-kun how'd you sleep?" Rachael asked sweetly

"I slept fine thanks Rachael-chan yeah." He smiled and at this Rachael grabbed her robe and her and Deidara emerged from there room to more yelling and arguing coming from the hall.

"What's going on here why are all so loud this early in the morning yeah?" asked a still tired Deidara with his arm around Rachael.

"Damn see I told you that someone would wake up if you guys kept arguing like that" proclaimed Anita as if she knew everything.

"I'm the only one awake so far yeah….The other guys are still sleeping so you can go wake them if you want yeah." Deidara said before going to the kitchen and taking Rachael with him, muttering something about annoying loud girls and yeah.

"We heard that!" Sakura and Ino yelled before Anita tackled them.

"Ok shut up before the others wake up. If you don't want to help me wake them go into your rooms now" Anita said sitting on top of Sakura and Ino.

Hinata, Nicole and TenTen went back into their rooms. Ash, Jass and Bec didn't actually come out of their rooms so they just stayed there and Somerley…Somerley still wasn't awake.

"Ok so…Ino and Sakura you wanna help me?"

"And me!" Aliesha said finally coming out of her room.

"Ok so you two in" Aliesha and Anita interrogated them,

"Only if I can wake up Shika-kun!" Ino squealed,

"Yeah sure ok then…well I have an idea but we're gonna have to move fast for it to work! And err….maybe not Itachi cause he'll kick us out…" Anita said plotting.

"Wallet!" Aliesha said randomly.

The plan was to get a bucket of water and hold it above the boys head with a chakra string and on the count of three they would pour the water over them.

"Ok….One….Two Three!" Aliesha cried as the let the water drop.

well i hope u liked it .


	2. Chapter 2 :WET

"ARRRRRRRRRG!!! COLD! WATER! WET GET IT OFF!!!" Naruto said zooming up and down the hallway and then into Hinata's room

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Tobi said rushing out of his room and into Nicole's where she hugged him.

"What did Tobi do? Tobi is a good boy" He said while hugging a now wet Nicole.

"INO YAMANAKA YOU TROUBLESOME WOMEN! IM GONNA KILL YOU!" Shikamaru called from his room where he was currently drying the flopped mess of what used to be his pineapple shaped hair.

"Awwww Shika-kuuuun!" Ino squealed going into his room and shutting the door, where various banging noise, Ino hated Shikamaru calling her troublesome and would normally beat him up.

"ANITA! YOU'RE SO DEAD!" Sasuke said coming out of his room. His normally spiky hair flopped around him all wet.

"Bye guys" Anita laughed before running off and an angry Sasuke chasing her.

All the other girls were down in the kitchen eating, as well as Naruto and Tobi.

Rachael and Deidara were sitting on the couch watching TV, and eating.

"Yum! Nothing like a big bowl or three of ramen to warm you up!" Naruto said after his fourth bowl.

"Naruto! Don't inhale it all! We want some too!" TenTen Said glaring at him

"Sorry TenTen. But I need lots of ramen to build up my warmth levels and then more so I can chase Aliesha and Anita around"

"Well Sasuke's already beaten you to chasing Anita around. She's been running away for about 3 minutes now!" TenTen stated.

"cricket...WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME?!" Naruto yelled before getting up and running off to find them.

"You know I feel sorry for those two...They're gonna be dead if they're caught and...They will be caught. And they can't hide...Cause of Neji's Byakugan and then all the boys have their bloodlines and jutsu's so...They're pretty much dead" TenTen said matter of factley.

"Geez TenTen you don't like them much do you?" Nicole said as she was eating.

"Well...I just..." then she whispered "If I laugh at Neji he wont speak to me and if I say that it was one of the funniest things I have seen then Ill be killed too" TenTen giggled quietly

Hinata smiled as well "I don't think the boys will find then you know Aliesha's jutsu...She can make everything smaller. I wouldn't dout if she and Anita are hiding in a hole in the garden."

"WTF IS ALL THE SCREAMING FOR?!?!" A voice yelled over everything.

"Oh no...we woke Somerley before she wanted to be woken..." Nicole said before going to confort Tobi who was hiding under the couch, the couch that Rachael and Deidara were sitting on.

"I agree with Somerley. What is all this about." Itachi said now coming out from his room.

"Who am I going to have to kill to get this answer?" Somerley said looking at Kiba who had just come out of his room, and then promptly ran back in slamming the door.  
Everyone ran back into their rooms apart from Sasuke and Naruto who were still chasing Anita. Aliesha had hidden and Neji was taking a shower.

Jass and Ash sighed. They were sisters and had a habit of doing the same thing at the same time.

"Why do they all..." Ash started

"Have to be so loud?" Jass finished.

Because of there...Bond, of somehow almost reading the other mind these two were the perfect soccer players. They could have almost been a two girl team. They could also partly see into the future but only so much as to know what the enemies' next move might be but not when it would happen. Normally they were quite talkative but it was still too early in the morning. Well it was only 9am but it was a weekend, so no one was used to being up this early.

"Hey do you know..." Ash said suddenly

"Where Bec is?" Jass finished

"O-o-out in the garden I think" Hinata stuttered

Bec was out in the garden, she played a flute but depending on the song she played could depend what would happen. She could make an enemy fall asleep or paralyze them, the only drawback was that she had to be able to counter it and could only have 4 people under her music spell at once. She was always trying to improve it so she could have more people obeying her. She was a loud girl and very random but loved by everyone in the Uchiha Mansion where they all lived.

"COFFEE, NOW!" Somerley said storming downstairs having not gotten an answer from anyone. Hinata made a fresh cup and handed it to her as she came downstairs.

"H-h-here you go Somerley…Sorry to have w-woken you", Hinata said seeming rather more freaked out than usual.

"Hey, thanks Hinata! You're a stand-up babe…Where's Kiba-kun?" Somerley asked wanting to know where her bishop is.

"H-he's in his room getting changed".

"Thanks again Hinata!" Somerley said walking back to her room, fresh cup of coffee in hand, about to get dressed.

"I AM NARUTO UZUMAKI! BELIEVE IT!!" You-know-who shouted running back into the house after giving up on Anita and Aliesha.

"We all know who you are so could you please stop shouting it??" Sasuke said walking after Naruto.

"NO!" Naruto said a childish grin appearing quickly on his cheeks.

"Has someone got Somerley her morning coffee yet?" Kiba asked, his fluffy head peeking out of his room, "I have to ask her something".

"Yeah, I think Hinata got her it. Did ya Hinata?" Naruto asked Hinata, his hand stretched up over his head slightly scratching while smiling.

"U-uh…Naruto…..Yeah, I did." Hinata almost whispered finally getting up enough courage to not stutter twice.

"Cool, she'd be in her room, could one of you guys tell her I want to ask her something when she comes out? It's really important." Kiba asked them, mainly directing the question at Sasuke.

"…You're speaking to me right?" Sasuke asked staring in the fridge.

"Yup! Could you?" Kiba asked Sasuke while Akamaru jumped into his pocket.

"Sure, just don't let that, mutt, sorry, dog, do his business on anymore furniture. Okay?"

"For sure Sasuke, you're an all right dude. I thought you would've been more, stuck up and, bitchy."

"…Thank you." Sasuke smirking.

"GET OUTTA MY ROOM!!!!!!!!!"

"O-o-oh god, not again, I'm going outside to see Bec." Hinata said walking away just missing being hit by Ino.

"INO-KUN YOU'RE SUCH A COW!!!" Sakura shouted pouring cold coffee onto Ino's hair.

"OHH YEAH, JUST GO ON WITH THE BARN ANIMALS BAKA! THAT'S ALL YOU EVER LEARNT IN SCHOOL!" Ino screamed holding Sakura's hair and pouring orange juice down her top.

"Eep! THAT'S COLD INO-PIG!" Sakura said backing away to go have a shower.

"Did you just pour juice down Sakura's top?" Anita asked Ino walking towards them all, she had come out to find something to eat.

"She sure did. Oh, uh, Kiba wants to see you Som, said it's really important." Sasuke said leaning over the counter staring at tomatoes, then glaring at Anita his Sharingan activated.

"Go Ino!" Anita grinned hi-fiving her before running off again.

"O-o-oh…..really, Uh, Okay, so, just, he's in his room? Okay, uh…I should, go in then um, shouldn't I?" Somerley said seeming to have caught Hinata's stutter.

"Go on girl! You can do it!" Ino said not being very helpful.

"Yeah go Som! And DON'T DIE!" Anita yelled laughing as she ran up the wall, Sasuke throwing fire balls at her.

"Fine, Ino-kun, I'll go in." Somerley said walking over to Kiba's door when it opened right in front of her.


	3. Chapter 3: Tears

She looked to see Kiba standing there.

"Whoa, you were gonna come in, sorry." Kiba said blushing madly.

"Uhh, yeah I suppose so…" Somerley said blushing just as much.

"Uhh, come in then." Kiba said moving out of the way letting Akamaru jump into Somerley's top, "Akamaru!!"

"Naww, Akamaru I missed you too." Somerley said petting the dog while walking into Kiba's room and sitting down on the floor.

"You know, I do have chairs in here." Kiba said laughing.

"Hehe, I knew that, the floor is just as good." Somerley said tapping the ground next to her to motion Kiba sitting down.

"Yeah cause chairs are over rated!" Anita said running past the room. She and Aliesha had come out of hiding and were going to have something to eat. They shut the door and left.

"So, uh, Hi!" Kiba said sat down in front of Somerley.

"Yup, so, you wanted to ask me something?" Somerley said staring into Kiba's eyes.

"Uhh, two things actually. One, why did you look at me when asking who was going to die?" Kiba said, a slight look of fright creeping onto his face.

"Oh, hehe, that was just because I was woken early, I didn't mean to look at you. I mean, not that I wouldn't want to look at you, or that I would, or that I…Oh god I'm hopeless." Somerley said finally giving up.

"It's okay, really, I don't mind." Kiba said laughing as Akamaru started making circles around the two.

"…What's the other thing?" Somerley asked Kiba still staring into his eyes.

"Other? Oh!! Uh, hehe, I need your advice on something…" Kiba said, that blush coming back onto his face.

"Go ahead Kiba-kun, I'll always be here for you." Somerley said moving about an inch closer to Kiba.

"W-well, I was wondering If y-y-you, uhh," Kiba said, seeming to have now caught the Hinata stutter.

"…What is it Kiba-kun?? Come on." Somerley said getting rather impatient.

"I was wondering, If you, would, for me, tell me, if you…do you want….ahh!! I can't do this!!!" Kiba said standing up and leaning face first on a wall.

"Kiba-kun, what do you want to ask? It's all cool man, whatever you want to say I'm here, Okay?" Somerley said standing up and hugging Kiba from behind.

"Okay…here goes, do you….do you prefer muffins or cupcakes?" Kiba said finally then quickly staring up at the ceiling afterwards.

"…Muffins or cupcakes, Never been asked that before. Uhh, not what I was expecting so, Muffins, For sure." Somerley said feeling rather disappointed.

"…Cool," Kiba said while thinking to himself what an idiot was that he said the wrong thing.

"Well, that all Kiba??" Somerley said wanting to go find Anita.

"…Yeah, guess it is. Hehe, see you later Som!" Kiba said, that blush returning yet again, forever to haunt poor Kiba.

"Hey Som." Anita said as Somerley walked into the kitchen, second's later Anitas mouth was full of ramen and she was incapable of speech, which gave everyone a second or two silence before Naruto decided it was to quite and made some noise...

"I LOVE RAMEN! BELIEVE IT! I LIKE ORAGNE JUMPSUITS! BELIEVE IT!" And so on until Ash and Jass tripped him and tied him to a chair and stuck an apple in his mouth.

"Let's hand him..."Ash said

"Over to Bec..." Jass continued

"Then she can..."

"Torture him how..."

"She likes." They finished. Everyone looked slightly creeped out. They never got how they did that.

"Ok everyone outside! Why Sasuke you look rather mad at me" Anita said rounding up everyone and making them go outside.

"That would be because I am" He said making some hand signs.

"Im gonna start running again...now" Anita grinned before jumping up onto the roof of the house.

"Haha Anita! Im not getting chased!" Aliesha grinned as she followed everyone, then she was picked up by Shikamaru and hung on a tree branch.

"You can stay there for a while...Troublesome girl." He said before walking off

"LET ME OFF HERE NOW IM GONNA PUMBLE YOU TO PIECES SHIKAMARU!" Aliesha yelled from her tree branch.

"Som!! We need you in here!" Rachael called out to Somerley who was enjoying the Naruto torture quite highly.

"Sure thing!!" Somerley said running inside the house.

"You can make a good cup of coffee can't you, yeah?" Deidara asked Somerley very slyly.

"…If you wanted a maid you should've asked Hinata." Somerley said walking off into her room.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you!" Rachael yelled out before going to get Hinata.

"Why? What's wrong with my room Deidara?" Somerley asked quite perplexed.

"Oh, nothing, except lover boy is in there on your bed crying his eyes out, yeah? You should go see what's wrong, yeah?" Deidara said, getting on Somerley's nerves.

"I can't do it Akamaru!! It's just not gonna come out right!! Wait, what do you mean you hear someone at the door? Sasuke?? If it's Uchiha Sasuke outside that door I'm going to—"Kiba said opening the door to find Somerley staring at him in the strangest way he's ever seen someone stare.

"What can't you do Kiba-kun? And, why were you crying on my pillow…and, hugging, my, top?" Somerley said getting rather freaked out now.

"WOW HINATA THIS COFFEE IS GREAT!" Rachael and Deidara yelled out.

"Shut up! We're trying to have a moment here!!" Somerley screamed out to them, walking into the room she continued, "Come on Kiba and let's see what we can do with you."

"Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to answer the questions out of order." Kiba said finally stopping his vow of silence.

"For sure Kiba, man my top's wet." Somerley said paying all her attention to Kiba.

"Well, for one, I was hugging your top and crying on your pillow because, asking you muffins or cupcakes, wasn't what I wanted to ask you." Kiba said blush remaining.

"Well, what was Kiba?" Somerley said seeming pretty dumb.

"I wanted to ask you…I wanted to tell you….to tell you…..that….I……lvv uu…" Kiba said whispering to the floor.

"Kiba…is this what you can't do??" Somerley said regaining some smartness.

"Yeah, but, I think I can…just, not to your face." Kiba said turning to the wall.

"Okay, so ask it…" Somerley said looking out the window to see Naruto being used as a piñata with Sasuke hitting him with a kunai on the end of a pole.

"Haha!" Anita laughed poking Naruto then running when Sasuke pointed the end of the pole at her.

"She's so troublesome" Shikamaru said to Ino, they were sitting in a tree away from everyone.

"Who?" Ino said. She watched Sakura call Bec, who somehow floated down from the tree. Playing her music, Naruto who had looked wide awake just very uncomfortable was now looking sleepy and in a matter of seconds was asleep.

"Anita...And Aliesha" He was only mad because of what they had done that morning.

"You know you don't not like them, it's just that they came up with a smarter way to annoy everyone and wake them at the same time, then you've come up with so far" Ino grinned and hugged him. They started talking about the missions they had been on and some of the other pranks Anita and Aliesha had played. Mostly on Naruto because his reaction was the most fun to watch.


	4. Chapter 4 : Love and a mission

Sakura looked around people were missing.

Where were Nicole, Tobi, Hinata, Anita, Aliesha, Ash and Jass?

She knew that Deidara, Rachael and Itachi would be getting ready for their mission that they were leaving for later that day.

Ino and Shikamaru were in the tree talking, Sasuke was sparring with Anita and looked like he was losing. He had left beating up Naruto now, who was still hanging looking half dead.

Bec was also now gone; TenTen and Neji hadn't been seen since the incident that morning, so it was likely they were sparring somewhere.

Nicole and Tobi could now be seen playing with Nicole's pet butterfly in the field. Somerley was...Somerley was looking out of her window, and Kiba seemed to be behind her. Now what was Kiba doing in Somerley's room?

"So, Kiba? You've been silent for the past five minutes, I'll wait, I just want to know if you're okay…" Somerley asked turning back to Kiba who was now looking at her over his shoulder.

"Som, I've been thinking about how I'm going to say it. I mean, I've known you, for years? I can't even remember how long, all I know is, our first day of kindergarten when my mum dropped me off and I was hysterical, I didn't want to go. My mum had given me Akamaru as a present that morning and, he jumped out of the car and ran up to you." Kiba said turning around only to be cut-off.

"Then you ran over, picked him up, took your hood off and apologized. I was cool with it all, I mean, my mum wasn't, it was a new dress but, Akamaru was so cute, I couldn't be mad at you." Somerley continued.

"Akamaru was so cute you couldn't be mad at me?" Kiba questioned smirking.

"Uhh, sure!" Somerley said blushing rapidly.

"Well, back to what I was getting to. A week after that you and me were put into a partnership for class and you held my hand. That day was the happiest of my life!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Then my mum came in, saw us, and tore us apart." Somerley began to cry.

"Yeah, Som, why are you crying? Am I bringing back bad memories? What did she do to you?! What happened Som? I'll kill whoever hurt you!" Kiba said getting more worked up then anyone has ever seen him.

"She told me I wasn't allowed to see you anymore Kiba-kun. She took me out of the kindergarten for the rest of the year, it wasn't fair! She called me a whore, told me to never hold another boy's hand. So I haven't." Somerley said, tears running down her cheeks.

"You've, never had anyone else? I mean, you've…Wow Som," Kiba said, seeming speechless.

"Kiba, my mother told me to never go with another boy, so I took her advice and never loved another." Somerley said

"…Oh, so, you, won't ever love someone again. Yeah?" Kiba asked feeling really let down.

"No, I never stopped loving one person, I just never loved another." Somerley said walking over to Kiba and hugging him.

"I love you." Kiba said feeling Somerley's grip loosen then hearing the door open and close. It was silence from then on. Until Akamaru started barking, because Kiba had started to cry, and he didn't want anyone to know. The door opened again and Kiba had hoped it was Somerley but it was Bec.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Bec said looking at him then talking in her funny gibberish. She had a way to make everyone feel better. She sat him down and started to just talk in more of her gibberish and soon Kiba's sobs turned to laughs and he was rolling on the floor laughing.

Somerley, who was walking by looking for one of the girls to talk to, heard Kiba laughing and then heard Bec talking (if you could call it that). She felt sad suddenly. And then ran off to the attic where Aliesha was sitting drawing a new creature, which only said BOW!

Seeing Somerley sad she hugged her in her special way. Which was to hug you so you couldn't move your arms, as they would be pinned to your sides? But the hug would always make you feel better.

Somerley sniffed "Thanks Aliesha"

"No problem" she smiled "Wanna help me draw my Bow?" She smiled.

"I think your doing a pretty good job...I think Ill sit here and watch Anita fight Naruto and Sasuke" She smiled evilly watching her friend dodge the attacks.

Anita was now trying not to be killed by Sasuke and Naruto who were happy to be fighting. Sasuke had activated his Sharingun. Anita had also activated hers. She wasn't an Uchiha but her father, Kakashi Hatake, had one Sharingun eye and somehow it had been passed down to her. She unlike her father could activate and unactivate it like the Uchihas. But like her father she only had one eye Sharingun. Naruto ad Sasuke were about to throw some kunai at her but Itachi appeared before them catching them as they were thrown.

"Go to the lounge now" He said before disappearing again, to alert everyone else.

"Ok you're all here because DeiDei, Itachi and I are going on a three day mission and if you don't behave yourselves I will kick you so far, you'll land in next month," Rachael said threatening them.

Deidara and Itachi snickered at this.

Everyone took a step back. Tobi ran into his room and hid under the bed, and Nicole ran after him.

"Where's Somerley?" Rachael asked everyone.

"Kiba made her sad, really sad, so she ran up to me and hugged me and now she's….I don't know." Aliesha said really fast.

"Oh great, Well, who wants to go comfort her?" Rachael asked, "We're not just leaving her, not like last time."

Everybody simultaneously thought of the last time they left Somerley in her depression. Half the house had collapsed and everyone's pillows had been slashed.

"…I guess, I'll go find her." Sasuke said surprising everyone.

"Sasuke-kun! What the hell? What does she have that I don't?" Sakura said.

"Nobody else was gonna do anything!! Kiba can't because he's the problem…"

"Hmph."

"…Oh shush. And Naruto or Anita can't because they're incapable to feel any emotion at all", Sasuke said smirking.

"…Yeah, right, WE can't feel emotion!" Anita said storming off…Not before throwing a blast of water at Sasuke, so his hair was ruined…Again.

"This is gonna be a long day…Well, we're off! Have fun with angsty teens!" Itachi said walking off.

"I'M NOT ANGSTY!!" Sasuke screamed out running to his room.

"And don't throw any wild parties, yeah?" Deidara said walking out the door after turning to wink at everyone who was left in the room. They were plotting the wildest party ever to be thrown anyone had ever seen!

Meanwhile, over in Somerley's head:

"He loves me, I can't believe he said he loved me!! This is so cool! Why am I crying? I don't know what's come over me, what the hell Somerley?! What is wrong with you? The man of your dreams just told you his feelings and you walk away from him!? My god woman!! Go apologize now!!!"

Somewhere in Kiba's hood:

"Why was she crying? Is it out of happiness or sadness? Was I rejected? Did I not get what she was saying?? What did I do? Do I stink...Nope not smell…so, what was wrong? Ahh! I can't work with people talking about a stinking' party!!"

Over in Sasuke's head of lettuce:

"I'm so cool."

Naruto's empty space says:

"…chirp…chirp……………………………………RAMEN! Do crickets like ramen?"

"I've got to go find him. Has anyone seen Kiba?" Somerley asked the party crazed people in front of her.

"Yeah, he and Akamaru went outside." Hinata said, surprisingly no stutter.

"Thanks…KIBA!! AKAMARU!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU? I miss you…"Somerley said, it starting to rain, starting to run under the closest tree, which wasn't that close, she continued, "Man, I better get under some shelter".


	5. Chapter 5:spider man much

"Woah…Akamaru, is that, Som?" Kiba whispered to his dog friend.

"I wonder where he could be, I'm sure he's warm at least, with that huge coat…I wish I was with him so much…It's not fair!!"

"Hey there" Kiba said hanging upside down from a vine of the tree.

"Woah, Spiderman rip off much?" Somerley said moving closer to him.

"Yeah, for sure! I love those movies!" Kiba said, Akamaru almost falling.

"I do too, Kiba-kun, I'm sorry for walking away from you okay? I really am, It's just, I didn't know how to react, "Somerley says turning away from him, "It's like if Sasuke just suddenly turned to Sakura or Ino and said that he loved them for over ten years what do you think they'd do?"

"Kill the other honestly." Kiba said grinning.

"…I love you, I do and I always will." Somerley said turning around.

"If you love me, do whatever it is you've been waiting to do for all these years." Kiba said coming down out of the tree.

"Okay, whatever you say, give me your hand", Somerley said while grabbing her kunai and Kiba's hand.

"THAT IS HOW YOUR CLAN SHOWS AFFECTION!?!"

"Hehe, yeah…well, don't your people only, you know, do "it" doggy-style?" Somerley says smiling.

"…I wouldn't know." Kiba said staring at her, wondering how she could stick a kunai right through the middle of his hand.

"Kiba? You want some bandages??" Sakura asked.

"…Yeah, but I want something more than that." Kiba explained to Sakura.

"What's that?" Sakura asked.

"…Something I'm never going to get." Kiba said walking away with Sakura to bandage his wound.

"…If I really love him, it will heal within minutes…dummy." Somerley said skipping off to find Sasuke.

"Oi Somerley what did you do to Kiba?" Sasuke said.

"Well..." And she told him of the clan tradition.

Everyone walked inside, to plan the coolest party.

"Ok well I don't care what you say we are playing Truth or Purple!" Anita said from the head lock of which Sasuke had her in.

"Get over it Sasuke! It was just hair + water! I mean I don't get what was so bad about it?" Anita said grinning. She had put hair dye in the last water blast so now Sasuke's hair was green.

"Yeah give it up teme!" Naruto said grinning. He had helped with the dye idea. Even though both Naruto's and Anita's brains could be empty if they teamed up it was always worse for everyone else.

"Well…..We HAVE to invite Anita and Gaara and Temari and…" Bec said her words soon turning to gibber.

Tobi and Nicole were laughing at the TV where they were watching a show about these humans who weren't Ninjas and loved this show about ninjas and wanted to be ninjas. Very confusing. So confusing that it was funny.

Ino and Shikamaru had disappeared and no one really wanted to go find them. Ash and Bec were now watching the TV with Nicole and Tobi and they were rolling on the floor laughing as well.

TenTen was now sitting in a circle with Naruto, Anita, Aliesha, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Neji, Hinata and Somerley, they were all discussing the party.

"Dip…We have to have dip!" Somerley shouted,

"And Ramen!" Anita and Naruto shouted.

"Sushi!" TenTen grinned

"Tomatoes" Sasuke said everyone stared at him weirdly, "What?" he asked everyone,

"Tomatoes are a weird thing to have at a party" Neji stated still looking at him.

"Umm….Sasuke-kun we could have…Tomato sushi" Sakura suggested,

"Well moving on!" TenTen said loudly, "What games?"

"TRUTH OR PURPLE!" Anita yelled standing up,

"What the hell is that?" Aliesha demanded

"Well….Its like truth or dare but you say purple instead of dare…duuuuuuuuuh! I mean who DOESN'T know that?" The way everyone was staring at her it was obvious she was the only one who called it that.

"O-o-ok…wh-what else?" Hinata stuttered,

"Poker….Defiantly poker" Naruto grinned,

"Ok….and Bec said that Anita and Gaara are coming over. But I don't think Gaara will want to play….So we will have a total of…"Anita said and then attempted to count.

"Anita! Stop right now! You know what happened last time you tired to think or count!" Aliesha said tackling her. Everyone remembered it had resulted in everyone except Anita getting caught in a cyclone, no one was still sure of where the cyclone had come from.

"Ok, ok….Anyone but me and Naruto can count…." She sighed.

"Yeah it's to much work for your empty heads" Sasuke smirked

"At least I don't have green hair" Anita laughed poking her tongue out at him, Sasuke's smirk dropped and he sulked for a while.


	6. Chapter 6: an angry father

Then suddenly you heard a knock on the door 'will someone please get that' Alisha yelled Naruto answers the door ' hi can I help you' he said very irritated because the show had finished and she was going to have a shower and the person at the door replied 'that's what I get for raising a girl how un fair' Naruto looked up to see none other than Jiraiya 'Ero sennin' she jumped up on him and hugged him and gave him a kiss.

Down stairs

'I wonder who is at the door' tenten and sakura said in unison 'jinx' said sakura as tenten had to stay quiet for a hole minute she hated losing to sakura in this game.

I minute later

'Hey at the party do you want to play 7 minuets in heaven' tenten and neji said tenten finally allowed to speak was so grateful that she kissed neji on the cheek he went bright red and everyone giggled

'Whats all the commotion about and what's this about a party' a male voice said that was coming down the stairs everyone looked to see Jiraria and Kakashi standing there looking at them strangely then Kakashi spoke up first 'just so you know we knew Itachi was going to be away and we thought you would lose no time organizing a party can we help'

Everyone was gobsmacked they never thought that those to would try and help they just thought they would end up crashing the party without an invite or something like that. 'Hey do you know where Nicole and Tobi are' Somerley asked

'I don't know' said sasuke and sakura 'so dose anyone else know' Somerley asked again everyone just shook their head 'I think they went to have a shower but I don't know' said neji then suddenly 'WHAT' it was Jiraria that spoke this time he was in a state of shock

'Don't worry I don't think they will do any thing their good kids' Kakashi reassured Jiraria just then they heard voices 'that was fun will you let me wash your back next time too' they recognized it as Tobi's voice it came from the corridor everyone rushed up stairs

To she the freshly washed couple they were in such a hurry to see this they knocked over Kakashi and jiraria 'shore why not only if you let me wash your back again' came Nicole's answer.

Then a cheer came from the crowd on the stairs and Tobi and Nicole blushed 'NICOLE' came an angry voice from the man pushing his way through the crowed of kids. There stood Jiraria he had managed to push his way through the kids with Kakashi right behind him

'please calm down Jiraria' Kakashi said a little scared ''NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN KAKAS'' Jiraria yelled before he could finish his sentence there came a soft voice 'Please calm down' Nicole was usually a quite person not quite as quiet as neji or sasuke or hinata but still quiet person 'WHAT NO WAY YOU JUST' he was cut of again by Nicole.

But her personality had changed 'WILL YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME NOTHING HAPPENED' Nicole was pissed and you could tell oh boy could you tell anyone that knew Nicole new that when she was like this she was explosive even more than sakura or Tsunade and that was saying something she had cracked but just as quickly she regained her self everyone backed down including Jiraiya he knew better 'Please listen to me nothing happened' it was her angelic voice she only put on in front of people to hide the fact she was pissed really pissed 'ok' came a voice from him 'I think we should take our leave' Kakashi said then Jiraiya nodded and began to walk out the door which was still open 'wait' came a voice everyone turned around to see Nicole and Tobi walk towards Jiraiya.

when they reached him Tobi let go of her hand and she grabbed Jiraiya's hand with both of hers and said 'Thank you……daddy' and gave him a peek on the cheek 'look after your self k' 'k' and Kakashi and Jiraiya left the grounds

she turned around and held Tobi's hand again

'not' she said then she looked Tobi in the eyes as to ask something he just nodded and they looked at everyone who had just got over that Jiraiya is Nicole's father then Nicole spoke

'Tobi and I want to say something' then Tobi took over

'Um well you see Nicole and I have decided to um well to' he couldn't finish the sentence

Nicole stepped in (Imagine this part with the song raising fighting spirits ok)

' Tobi and I have decided to share a room together is that alrighty with all of you' she asked then TenTen said

'I'm not against it what about you guy's' and all the girls said Naruto all said a little too enthusiastically 'YES' and the boy's just shrugged or 'Hn'

'hey that means I can share a room with Hinata' Naruto said excited

Then Shikamaru said 'it's still light so let's move your stuff in k' 'ah tank you Shikamaru and you guy's of course for lending your assistance' she said a little evil and a smirk on her face no one liked that look it reminded them of the very evil and manipulative jonin on PMS the very scary Rachael.

"Ahhchoo" sneezed Rachael

"Hey someone's thinking of you yeah" said Deidara

"Hey Itachi do you think that they've wrecked the house like last time" asked a worried Rachael

"Don't worry coz if they have we can kick there asses and make them clean up" said Itachi with an evil grin on his face.

"Yeah so don't worry Rachael-chan they shouldn't have gone to crazy yeah" said Deidara as they were coming up to the gates of konoha as they've just finished there mission.


	7. Chapter 7:glow in the dark WHATS?

Meanwhile back at the house.

"damn that was the best party Eva" screamed a drunk raving Anita

She was lying in the middle of the lounge room around her were cans, plates, cups, bottles, and unconscious friends.

"damn it stupid bitch shut up how can u be so cheerful the morning after a great party like last night" said an annoyed sakura

"how can u not have a hangover I mean u drank 37 shots of pure vodka and had a six pack all to yourself" asked a tiered ten ten awaking to the voice of someone to cheerful

"uhhh troublesome people" sighed shikamaru as he and ino clambered into the kitchen to have breakfast and sober up.

"Ohh mornin guys wats up" said a lazy Nicole who was already up along with tobi, Hinata, naruto, Kiba, Jass, ash, Neji, Som and sasuke who were already sobering up with breakfast and tea

"eyhgay veryoneeay orningmay reatgay artypay" said Bec speaking in her usual crazy language.

"OWW YOU STEPPED ON ME" screamed Anita in pain

"Ohh woops didn't see you lying on the floor there like a total spaz soz Anita" stated Aliesha as she walked away from Anita and into the kitchen.

"hey guys fun party huh" said Aliesha rhetorically

"yer it …

"was…

"hey isn't that Nicole's butterfly" asked a confused Neji as the butterfly just landed on hinata's head

"arghhhh get it of " screamed the scared Hinata

"hey wat r u doin here…. Uhhuh .. Ohh really ….no way …"as Nicole was having a conversation with her butterfly everyone else just looked on in utter shock

"OMG THEY'RE WHAT…" screamed Nicole suddenly turning around and going into panic mode

"what's wrong Nicole " asked a concerned tobi

"OMG, Itachi, Deidara and Rachael are on there way back to the village they'll be coming home real soon we gotta start cleaning NOW" screamed Nicole as she started to panic.

"they're WHAT" yelled ino

"OMG we gotta hurry boys ur on getting everyone up sobered and outta the house girls were on clean up.hinata ino sakura ash Jass u guys are on rubbish pick up while Anita Bec Aliesha Nicole and I will wash and clean all the puke dishes and everything else ok so lets get to work" ordered Anita and with that there was a flurry of people cleaning scrubbing and sobering up.

"good bye hokage sama yeah " said Deidara as he and his team were leaving her office and were heading back to the uchiha mansion.

"hey isn't that Kakashi and Jiraiya over there" asked a confused Itachi

"yer it is them hey they look drunk… OMG those damn kids had another party while we were away im gonna kill them" yelled Rachael as she started to run screaming down the street towards the uchiha mansion in a blind rage ready to kill everyone at home."hey Rachael wait up I wanna kill them to" yelled Itachi running after her

"hey yeah Rachael wait for me yeah"cried Deidara running after his friend and girlfriend.

"phew"

"Im glad that's over"

"yer im pooped"

"damn we worked our buts off but everything got cleaned"

"yer but its like too clean its "

" cleaner than when we left"

"oh well who cares as long as its done" said Jass, ash, Som, Nicole,bec,ten ten,ino and sakura

Just then the boys came and sat down with the girls they were all exhausted but they got the house clean

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH"came a shrill scream from upstairs

"omg who was that"asaked ino jumping up from the couch

"I don't know but lets check it out "said Som

When they got to the scene in the hallway on the second floor they saw an unconscious Hinata and heard giggling coming from inside Rachael and Deidara's room and they all went to go check it out.as they walked in Anita and Aliesha were standing with there backs to the door and were holding something up and looking in amazement at the cupboard and giggling.

"hey what's wrong we heard someone scream and we came as fast as we could "asked Neji

"heheheheh"

"omg its just its so hahahaahahahah"anita just cracked up laughing and couldn't stop.

"hey so wats up and why is Hinata unconscious in the hallway" asked Som

"well you see as we were cleaning up in here and accidently knocked over Deidara's draws and found well these" said Aliesha holding up a pack of glow in the dark fruit flavored ribbed condoms, and at this every one gaped in shock.

"and when Hinata saw this she was backing up and accidently fell into Rachael's closet and saw something that scared her "said Anita now calming down.

"what , what was it that Hinata saw that scared her" asked ino and sakura in unison

"well why don't you just take a look for yourself" said Aliesha and with that all the girls pushed the guys and them selves over to Rachael's cupboard and stood still mouths open in shock at what they had seen hanging in Rachael's cupboard.

"wtf are these things" asked naruto Ohh soo innocently holding up a black lace night gown that went down to his thighs.

"yeah I've never seen anything like this before" asked a confused Kiba.

"um you guys should put that back" said ino shyly for all the girls knew what these were it was French slinky revealing lingerie that Tsunade had brought back from a trip she went on and gave to Rachael as a gift.

"huh why should we do that Ino-chan what are these things" asked a very confused naruto .even the boys wanted an answer for they didn't know what they were either.

"um well that's private stuff naruto" answered Som

"but what is it" asked Neji now getting annoyed that the girls weren't telling them what those things are.

"umm well do you guys remember when Tsunade went on a trip last year well she came back and at Rachael's party gave her this massive present and Rachael decided to open her presents after the party in her room with just us girls and we did we had another mini party and when Rachael opened tsunades present she went red as a tomato and started cursing Tsunade at the same time as yelling at her, when we asked what was wrong and what was the present she just said "you girls remember having health class this year and how you learnt about how the body works and reproduction and sex and stuff well these things a kind of like dress ups for when you have sex with your partner of husband" " but your not married yet Rachael sempai so why would Tsunade chan give you something like that" "OMG don't tell me she found out about me and Deidara, no she couldn't have umm girls forget about that last bit of what I said ok" "she was really embarrassed about that last part" said Aliesha" "yeah I remember her going red in the face it was soo funny" said Nicole partly not paying attention to the conversation as she and tobi jumped up and down on the only queen sized bed in the room.

At this being said the boys all went red and embarrassed as did the girls at knowing what the things of mystery now were.

"hey tobi Nicole stop jumping on the bed" yelled and annoyed ten-ten

"hey omg there's only" yelled ash

"one bed in this room" yelled Jass

"omg your right wait then doesn't that mean that Rachael and Deidara sleep in the same …. Bed" said a shocked Anita

At this everyone blushed at realizing there friends dark secret, until naruto said "well I still find it weird why they have these things" as innocently as he could and at this everyone cracked up laughing.

"huh I wonder were everyone is usually we find them conked out her in the lounge room after cleaning the whole house like spaz-mo's" asked the confused Rachael

"yeah I know what you mean but theirs no one here yeah" said the worried Deidara

"hey shush I hear something …. It's like laughter it must be them" said a relived Itachi

As the three Jonin walked up the stairs the laughter got louder and lead them straight to Deidara and Rachael's room

"what the why are they in our room, our rooms of limits" said a very angry Rachael

They opened the door to see all the teens in Rachael's room laughing a playing with stuff.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE, … WAIT WHAT IS THAT IN YOUR HANDS NARUTO NEJI." Yelled Rachael

"OMG IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS YEAH" "Oi give them back to me right now you little punks" said Deidara in shock as he noticed that the teens were holding his pack of glow in the dark fruit flavored ribbed condoms.

"Sakura what are you hiding behind your back there yeah" asked Deidara

"OMG Dei-Dei-chan they're what I got from Tsunade last year for my birthday. Okay girls give them back to me NOW" said the mortified Rachael.

"Ha-ha Deidara Rachael I didn't know you two had gone THAT far with each other" said the evil Itachi. "Shut it Itachi yeah this has nothing to do with you yeah" said an annoyed Deidara. "It has a lot to do with me I mean look you're a bad influence to my little brother here" as Itachi pointed to sasuke he blushed and so did all the other teens now knowing what Itachi had implied before and what all that stuff was for.

At this time no-one noticed that Rachael was soo mad that she couldn't hold it in any longer " ALL RIGHT THAT'S IT EVERYONE OUT I DON'T CARE WHAT JUST HAPPENED OR WAS SAID BUT IF YOUR ALL NOT OUT IN THE NEXT 3 SECONDS YOULL ALL WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN" screamed the infuriated Rachael and thus everyone ran as fast as they could out the door and of to some remote place to hide till I calmed down everyone that is except Deidara and Itachi who were now standing in the doorway looking scared and in awe at how fast everyone was gone and how angry and powerful Rachael was. "Hey Rachael bravo you got rid of them all but we didn't get to yell at them for having a party when we weren't here and beat some sense into them" said an upset Itachi.

"Yeah-yeah whatever I didn't care as long as they were out of my room and not touching my stuff" said the now calm Rachael. "Hey can u leave I think im going to take a nap this was just to much for me and now im tiered and I need coffee." said a yawning Rachael and as Itachi left to let her sleep he thought that he would be accompanied by his friend but was in fact now alone in the hall with the door to Deidara and Rachael's room closed and locked for privacy. "Lucky bastard" said Itachi as he walked off towards the noise of scared teens in the lounge room who were discussing what just happened and how were they all still alive not knowing that in there room Deidara and Rachael were doing the very thing the kids thought to embarrassing to think about until Itachi came up and said "well now you all know a little more about the world of grownups and what they get up to like what Deidara and Rachael are doing now… well see ya im going on a date." And he was gone leaving everyone wondering what he meant buy that sentence but brushing it off and deciding to go practice on the hill by the side of the house ( where coincidently you can see right into Deidara and Rachael's bed room, mwahaha im so evil lol)


End file.
